


No One Better

by adios_cowboy



Series: If We Both Fall Down [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (ig? lol), (not emotional though lol), (omfg sorry), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: Ritsu discovers some things about himself that he almost wishes he didn't. Takano offers some help.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: If We Both Fall Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	No One Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishysama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/gifts).



It’s by accident; Ritsu files his friend’s papers, just an errand. He knows he shouldn’t do it in the first place, it’s technically cheating, but he finds it hard to say no. Just when he’s finished organizing it all he just misses a step, one slip and he’s crashing to the ground. He supposes he should’ve watched the floor carefully, but there’s not much time to think about it before his nail is bending against his finger, not quite broken but excruciatingly painful. The skin underneath is already purpling and he lets out a yelp of pain. 

Masamune has always been a light sleeper. It takes the fall to wake him, the pained scream from his boyfriend to rush him out into the living area. It’s classic of Ritsu to be clumsy like this, they have entire first aid kits for it, and he rushes to him quickly.

“Ritsu, what happened?” He’s on his knees now, holding Ritsu up gently and examining for injury. He ignores the stack of files on the ground for now. He flinches when he sees the bruised nail, whitened from being bent so far back. He groans; he told Ritsu to cut his nails last week. “Okay, I’m going to push it back-”   
  
“No-!” Ritsu cries. “Ugh, it hurts…”   
  
Masamune rolls his eyes. Of course they’re not just going to leave him like this-- he grabs a pencil and nods up at Ritsu. “Open your mouth.”   
  
“What?” 

He slips the utensil there while Ritsu’s mouth hangs open and knows he’ll bite on it on his own because-   
  
“Urgh-!” 

Masamune is satisfied when he pushes the nail back, the skin purple underneath but everything still in one piece. Hopefully Ritsu will cut his nails this time.

“Better?” He notes the tears in Ritsu’s eyes and holds back a snort. 

“...Yeah.”   
  
“Told you.” Masamune passes the nail clippers, prepared. “Listen to me this time.”   
  


Ritsu complies reluctantly before he yelps again. “I ca-can’t, it hurts-”    
  
Masamune realizes the logic of this knowing that it can’t be easy to cut that off after such an injury and offers to do it himself. Ritsu clearly doesn’t want him to but lays his hand out to him anyway, knowing there’s no other choice. As soon as Masamune starts clipping the first nail, the injured one, Ritsu squirms in undeniable pain and cries out again.   
  
“Oh my god, why does it hurt so bad!”    
  
“Stay still.” Another quick clip.

“Ugh-”   
  
_ Clip. _

Ritsu flinches out of his grip this time and Masamune can only stare. “Does it really hurt that bad?”   
  
“ _ Yes. _ ”   
  
He sighs. Masamune has known techniques to get rid of nail bruising, things like burning a small hole through the nail and draining the blood, but he doesn’t know if Ritsu can handle that either. His face is horrified when Masamune explains it to him and he guesses there’s no help. He’s at least able to clip the rest of the nail, as well as the rest of Ritsu’s, and leaves it at that for the day. Of course there’s endless complaining from his lover due to the pain but there’s not much left to do for now. 

When they get ready for bed during the night Masamune is first to fall asleep. Ritsu knows Masamune would’ve rejected his real idea if he were to know about it so he waits for this time to go back down to the kitchen and get his own supplies ready. 

It’s known that Masamune keeps a switchblade in the drawer down here for whatever reason and Ritsu sits down on the floor, flipping it open. So if you need to drain the blood, wouldn’t it be easier to just slice the finger open-   
  
Ritsu surprisingly doesn’t feel any pain when he does it, the blood warm when it drips down his thumb. It’s a strange sight, the draining. It’s like the skin beneath his nail was never discolored to begin with, all of it spilling from his finger and trickling down to the floor. It’s so distracting that he doesn’t even notice his boyfriend opening the door to their room and padding down the hall. 

“Ritsu!”    
  
He jumps up in surprise, dropping the knife beside him. So much for hiding that. He doesn’t even think to hide his actions from the sudden shock of being caught like this. 

“Tak- Takano-san…” His eyes are wide. “Ahaha-”   
  
“What are you doing? Your entire finger is bleeding!” He grabs Ritsu’s wrist and dashes back for the first aid kit instead. “What were you thinking,” he grumbles, already working at the injury. 

Ritsu stops him in the middle. “Wait, I… don’t want to cover it. It just- it looks cool.”    
  
“What?”   
  
It’s not like he can deny it. It makes him squirm a little, yeah, but it doesn’t really hurt right now. It excites him to see the liquid drip down to the floor; It makes him think too far, imagining all of his blood spilling right here, hands covered in it. Masamune stares at his hand again. Ritsu flushes when he takes the bleeding finger into his mouth. He can’t even speak before he’s gasping at the feeling of his blood pooling out, sucked into Masamune’s mouth; It’s so uncomfortable it’s  _ thrilling.  _

“Whoa, wait!” Ritsu squirms.

  
Masamune pops off with another lick to his finger. “I’m going to patch this up. You’re not touching my knife again. Understand?”   
  
It’s his work voice, Ritsu has no choice. “Yes, sir.”   
  
But they both know this won’t be the first time. That test round was too exciting. 

**Author's Note:**

> for jugo because she is whore (no beta) follow me on twitter lol @ pxzzxbrxnxx


End file.
